Bastardly Parents and Stupid Sleeping Habits
by Ninny-na
Summary: Seifer was leaning close, light glinting off his too-blue eyes, his expression dangerous. I just stared before replying, "What?" ... I really had the best replies. / Seiner ; AkuRoku. Implied: AkuHay, SeifRox. Slight AU&OOC beingrevised
1. Hayner view on things

**Title: Stupid Parents and Sleeping Habits.**

**Pairing: Hay/Sei (Course, would I write anything else. ;D)**

**Rating: T for language! D: Hay-Hay and his swearing...**

**Summary: Hayner is in Seifer's bed and wondering what the HELL is going on.**

**--&--**

In all honesty, I had no idea whats so ever on how I ended up in Seifer's bed at 11 o'clock at night.

... Okay, that was a lie. I _did_ know. But it wasn't _my _fault. It was all my stupid parents fault.

Incase you didn't know, mine and Seifer's family were quite close. Mothers both went to the same knitting club (where, when I was younger, was forced to go) and fathers were both pro-wrestling fans. (Oh joy.) And, one evening, my family (meaning my Mum and Dad) up and decided, hey! Let's go visit Seifer's family!

My reply?

"How about, no."

Well. As you can tell, things didn't exactly work out for me, and I was forced into the car and driven to the dreaded Almasy house. (In my mind, and don't think I went without a fight. The neighbours could hear my curses all down the street) Now, don't get me wrong, Seif's parents aren't all that bad, pretty nice, actually. REALLY nice. (I still don't know how Seifer turned into such an asshole) I just really hate visiting Seifer's house because our parents still think were 5 years old and whenever we visit they tell us to _go_ _play_. Yeah. Sure. Riiiight.

Anyways, we usually go home at around 9-9:30. But, tonight, our dads decided to starting drinking a few beers. Alright, I could live with that, Dad will just be a little loppy. _Then_, they started talking about wrestling. Okay, that's still fine, we'll just go home a little bit later then usual. _Then_, (the Gods had it out for me that day) they decided to WATCH wrestling.

Ohhh, shit.

So thats my reason as to why I was sleeping in Seifer's bed. (If you still don't get it you are officially mentally retarded)

Now, in all truth, I had NO idea on how I ended up **snuggled **(you heard me) up next to the damn bastard.

... That's also a lie. (Yes I lie a lot, got a problem with that?)

It's a sleeping habit. And a damn bad one at that. When I sleep, I always snuggle up to something. (or someone) Usually, at home, it's my pillow. Or, at a friend's house, that particular friend. Wondering HOW I got this sleeping habit? Well, I'll tell you.

Apparently, (this is the story told to me by everyone -meaning Mum and Dad-) when I was born, something happened and my Mum wasn't feeling all that well. So they put me in one of those crib thingys in hospitals and left me. All alone. With _no love._( insert mocking voice here) The only time anyone ever paid any attention to me was when they had to feed or change me, or whatever. So, I apparently began to cling for attention. I turned into a attention whore. (Thats actually what I told my parents)

You're probably wondering how this conversing into my sleeping habit. To be completely honest with you, I have no clue, I even said so to my parents, "How the fuck does that converse into my god damn sleeping habit?!" My Mum just tittered about swearing and never answered my question. My Dad just ignored me for the rest of the day.

Bastardly parents. I'll figure out the truth one day.

What I HONESTLY (I'm being serious) do NOT know, is how _he _(by 'he' I mean Seifer) ended up having his arms wrapped around me and whispering things into MAH EAR. (Not to say I didn't mind it _that _much... Wait, whut?)

So, lets go over this shall we?

I knew why I was in Seifer's bed. (God damn parents) I knew why I was snuggled up to him. (Fucking sleeping habit) But what I DIDN'T know, is how and why Seifer ended up holding me close to him and mumbling things into my ear.

If you know the reason why, please tell me, 'cause it's 10 in the morning and I'd _reaaalllyyy _like to know.

**--&--**

**Just a random drabble I came up with. :DDD**

**It makes me giggle. -heart- And sqwee. :D**

**Please R&R. I'll love you forever... -lovelove-**

**MIGHT come up with more chapters. If not.. This is just a silly onshot. :D**


	2. And Seifer's view on things

It was around 9:30 in the morning and the early morning light had just started to filter in; passing through the clear windows. (That _desperately _needed shades I might add.)

I groaned. Fucking morning light and it's waking me up ways. I rolled over, onto my side. My usual antic at this sort of day (the light wakes me up every god damn time) when I heard something (most likely someone) whine, (Yes. Whine) and snuggled closer to me, obviously upset at being displaced.

Well, of course my eyes widened in shock, (yours would to if you woke to find someone pretty much hugging you) and my mouth opened to bark out a retort something when... Lo and behold, that same person decided to wrap their arms around my torso and bury their face in my chest. Glancing down towards my chest expecting to find some random girl (I am not a whore thank you very much) I found the dirty blonde hair that was usually spiked in a orderly fashion. The hair... Of my worst enemy.

I growled, what the fuck was he doing?! I pushed him away harshly (I don't want any man loving... That one man I slept with was a fling god dammit!) and turned my back to him. Deciding I would rather stare a the blaring morning light then him. My mind was humming with thoughts on how the hell that happened. Did I pull him in? Did he snuggle close to _me_? If so (to either of them) WHY THE HELL WOULD WE DO THAT?! (I do NOT over react)

While I pondered on these thoughts I heard another whine. Then something close to a whimper, and, in a moment of weakness (it was early god dammit) I turned my head to check on the younger teen. And saw an unbelievably cute sight.

Hayner was pouting, bottom lip stuck out and eyebrows scrunched together. The whole look just made me want to hug him. Which.. I then did.

With a sigh, I rolled over onto my back and pulled him back onto my chest, then wrapping my arms around the sleeping boy who seemed quite happy with this position. (Mind. Out. Of. Gutter. NOW.) With a smile, the sleeping boy nuzzled back up to my neck and let out a relaxed sigh.

When I realized his ear was just in the right place where I could whisper (taunts of course) into his ear, I, once again, did.

With an amused smirk, I couldn't help but wonder what would happen when Hayner woke up.

**--&--**

**THIS SUCKS.**

**(roars at self)**

**MUST FIX LATERZZZ...**

**Whatever... ENJOY (at least try to. D:) the final chappy! :D Where we learn why Seifer was holding Hayner close**

**He's just to huggable! :D**


	3. Would you just BREATHE already!

**DNO. Warnings; Swearing, some fangirlism on Hayner's part, and a GTA reference.**

**- l - b -**

Okay Hayner, all you have to do is breath. In and out, in and out, in and out... I SAID BREATHE DAMMIT.

As you can tell, I was a little bit more then freaked... and having trouble breathing. And it is _not _because of what you are probably thinking of. Pervert. You see, when I panic for some strange reason my heart decides it doesn't need as much oxygen as it normally would and it literally feels like it contracts and I need less air. Meaning, I breathe like, less and it's really weird, and it also makes me panic even more cause I'm scared that I'm gonna die and shit. But, I'm getting off topic.

Anyways, at the moment it felt like I was half dead, or drowning. In the Sea of Seifer. (Shut the fuck up)

As I tried to steady my breathing, and figure out a way to get out of this hold, I felt Seifer stir.

Shit.

Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!

My mind whirred and clicked trying to figure out a way I could move off Seifer (who was holding me quite tightly) without him knowing... Which was difficult, because well, he was holding me down, and if I rolled over he might roll with me, but if I stayed he'd wake up and be like, "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING DIPSHIT!" and that would not be good... Mainly because his parents are right next door in rooms and we wouldn't want them to get the wrong idea now would we? They have perverted minds. Trust me

"Hayner?"

Fuck!

I lifted my head (away from his sculpted chest...) and looked him straight in the eye, and then lost all train of though. He has some rather gorgeous blue eyes you know... Wait... No! Bad Hayner! No porny thoughts in the bedroom! Suddenly, I blurted out, "I like frozen poptarts."

I shall wait a few moments for you to stop your snickering, because it's true. I seriously said that, and as I watched Seifer's expression turn from a smirk to a look of confusion. I figured this was something I would never live down. Regardless, I think he was waiting for me to start laughing. To be honest, so was I. But when I didn't, I had a look of complete seriousness the whole time, he snorted and pushed me away. (With some arms built on sweat and tears of... GOD DAMMIT HAYNER.)

With a soft 'thump' I landed on the mattress beside him, (Why does everything that happens between Seifer and I sound so dirty?) and let out a small sigh of relief. Glad to be out of one of the most awkward situations of my life. Not counting that one time I accidently kissed Olette. Please, don't ask. Deciding it was officially 'beddy-bye time', I rolled onto my right side and stared eagerly at the wall. And blinked.

Great.

Now I couldn't sleep.

A slow, small sigh escaped my lips, then, without warning, Seif's mom burst onto the scene almost _screaming_.

"OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH-MY-FUCKING-GOD. GET UP, GET UP! HURRY UP! YOUR GONNA BE... OH SHIT! YOU ALREADY ARE! HURRY UP, GET DRESSED!"

Cancel that. She WAS screaming. I wonder what the neighbors thought...

Whilst screaming, she managed to pull and drag, she has some kinda grip, Seif and I out of bed and push us towards his dresser. I tried to stumble out some sort of reply, but her screaming didn't allow me. ( I swear I'm almost deaf now.) I almost pitied Seifer for having to live with this, but when I casted a quick glance at his face, he seemed just as surprised at her yelling as I was. That's when I figured that she didn't yell all that often.

I'm rather glad about that. I mean, if she did... Her whole house hold would have to learn sign language.

Three minutes later, (Yeah, three. Lady-Is-Psycho.) Seif and I were getting almost thrown into the car and driven to school. Actually, 'driving' isn't exactly the right descriptive term... Hm, lets go with 'flew'? I swear, it was like I was in a Grand Theft Auto game. Which I shall now never play die to nightmares. My knuckles were close to being ghost whiteas I gripped my seat belt. (That wasn't buckled. Good going lame brain, A.K.A Hayner... What? Yes, I insult myself at times.)

With my eyes as wide as they probably could go, I swiveled my head in Seifer's direction and whispered, "Does she _always _drive like this?"

Muted (by fear I presume... And hope) Seifer shook his head.

With a sharp _screech _Seif's mom had parked in front of 'Twilight Town Secondary' and, with a little more encouraging (meaning her screaming) we stumbled onto the cracked pavement in front of our school. I looked at Seifer and declared, "I am NEVER driving with your Mother again."

"Me neither."

**- l - b -**

**I loved this chapter. :D**

**Reviews are loved, con. crit is welcomes, and flames with be used for s'mores. **

**Danke~**


	4. Damn Homophobic Principal

**DNO ; though I do have a game. O: Provided I rarely play it... -shifty eyes- Warnings: Swearing, a dick of a principle, and a bitch of a teacher. And Hayner digging himself a very deep hole and making no attempts to come out of it.**

**- l - b -**

After getting dragged through a Grand Theft Auto game, Seif and I stumbled into the principals office. In our school, if you were late, you had to go to the principal's office, sit in a big ass chair, and give your excuse. It was really freaky because our principal is fat, and balding with thick ass glasses.

I always crack when he stares at me with his brows furrowed. I mean, dude, he must have picked it up from some fucking army camp or something!

Whatever, when we entered Mr. Stick-Up-His-Ass office he looked at us with his eye brows raised. Me, not being in a very cheerfull mood, looked at him and snapped, "What!"

A small smirk grew on his fat face which pissed me off even more causingme glare and him and say with more force, "_What_?"

He shook his head, still smirking, some rather painful sarcasm leaking into his voice as he replied, "Oh nothing, nothing at all. Just odd seeing you _two_ arriving at school together."

I felt my cheeks tingle with heat, I couldn't help but wonder what he thought. (when I basically already knew) Embarrassment was about to flood over, but before that could happen... I decided to make a complete fool of myself.

Idiotic, I know.

"I-It's not what you think!" I exclaimed angrily, slamming my fist down on his table, disheveling the already disorganized papers; this earned me an eyebrow raise from Seif and another smirk from the bastard sitting across from us. "I _had _to stay at his house!"

I was just digging myself a deeper hole.

"Reaaalllyyy, why is that?" he questioned.

"Our parents are friends. My family went to visit, and we ended up staying the night."

"We being just you, or your whole family?"

"My whole family dip shit!"

I swear, was this guy related to Seifer or something. The bastard's tone and look kindled not to fond memories, and speaking of the blue eyed bastard, why is he just standing there?

"Language Mr. Chase. I was just wondering. Now, what's your excuse for being late?"

Finally Seifer decided to speak up, "We slept in."

Another eyebrow raise (and another reason for me wanting to punch the bastard) while he 'humphed' and folded his hands on his table; which was a complete mess. I mean, come on. Papers were scattered, files open, and shit everywhere. (Not literally) I don't know how anyone could work in a place like that, if my Mum ever saw a desk like that... Well.

"That's not a very good excuse."

I snorted.

"It isn't an excuse. It's the truth. We didn't get to bed till late," Seifer told him, while casting me a sly glance; while I looked at him appalled. Was he _trying _to imply something?

Our principal just fidgeted in his seat, then regained his composure. Clearing his throat, he replied, "Then I have no choice but to give you both detention. You may leave now," he waved his hands dismissively, as if trying to tell us he actually had something to do. Hopefully, he would clean up that mess of a desk... Shut up, I'm a neat freak. I blame my Mum.

"All right, but I just hope we're alone in there don't you Hayner?" Seifer purred into my ear, while hooking an arm around my shoulder. My brown orbs widen as I looked at him in slight horror. He just grinned, that bastard, and turned on his heel; exiting the room. Leaving Mr. Asshole and I in an awkward silence.

Throwing him a glance, I saw his disturbed look. '_Fucking homophobe,_'

I casted him somewhat of a perverted grin and took off to my first... no, cancel that, second class. I was still rubbing sleep out of my eyes, it was way too early for this, when I remembered what class I had to be in. It happened to be math.

Well, _fuck._

Nothing like having to do some fucking algebra questions after just waking up to make things all 'find and dandy'

Yeah, and pigs will fucking _fly._

_**-**_** l - b -**

Math class passed uneventful. (Well, if you cancelled out the fact that bitch of a teacher called on me _seven _times to answer questions that left me completely dumbfounded.) I was currently complaining about it while walking slowly to Olette's and mines next class.

Socials.

Or History. Which ever.

I didn't really want to get there anytime soon, which didn't please Olette. She'd never been late before (without having a VERY good excuse) and I don't think she really wanted to change that record. For whatever reason was beyond me. In my personal opinion, school was just a waste of time. So what if we were late? Class took forever to start anyway. Or, thats what I tried to tell her...

Alas, being Olette, she continued to titter and worry, even finding time to scold me on my negative work ethic.

I just rolled my eyes, my arms hooked behind my head in a casual way, but not for long.

_Cccrrrriiinnnnggggggggg_

"Oh my gosh! It's the warning bell! Hurry your ass up Hayner, I _don't _want to be late because of one punk ass friend!" Olette growled at me, hissing at the end. As you could tell, she took school way to seriously. Or I didn't take serious enough. One of the two. Was to lazy to really figure it out. (Who wants to?)

Making it to the class in record time, I shook my wrist out of Letty's iron grasp, and grumbled something not meant for her to hear. Which, she, of course, then did. Casting me a warning glare, she sat down quietly and put a pleasant look on her face. (What an actor.) I trudged along sides the small wooden desks till I reached a familiar one. The words 'Hayner' carved neatly into the hard wood. A small smile snaked it's way onto my face, memories tearing at the edge of my mind... only to be erased by that bitch of a teacher and her high pitched voice.

"Mr. Chase, if you could _please _have a seat."

I stuck my tongue out at her (Mature, I know.) earning a few snickers and sat down.

She stuck her nose in the air and cleared her throat. A sure sign of her starting the lesson, and a sure sign that it was time for me to drift off. (Hey, you've done it before, don't look at me like that.)

Out of the corner of my mind, I could hear the soft drone of her voice as she read from out shit old text book, but my thoughts were more preoccupied by something else.

Seifer.

Why has the bastard held me like that? And talked to the principal like that? I mean, fuck, talk about embarrassing!

Maybe he likes me, I mused... Then snorted, quietly as to not draw attention to myself. Why would someone like Seifer like _me? _We're worst (Or is it 'best?') enemies for fuck sakes!

As much as I tried to convince myself of that, a small nagging voice in the back of my head was sniggering and whispering "Hayner..."

Several times to... Why won't it go away...

"Hayner!"

A sharp voice interrupted my thoughts and I shot up in my chair and yelled, "I WAS SO NOT THINKING OF SEIFER."

...

Shit.

I swear it was so god damn quiet you could hear a fucking pin drop. And thats saying something for our class, seriously, you think your class is bad? It's probably fucking NOTHING compared to ours. Don't believe me? Well, fuck you to.

Back to my most embarrassing moment. (I have quite a lot those, don't I?) Seifer, who just happened to be in the same class (Joy, right?) was currently having his mouth form into that god damn smirk. The rest of the class either had their mouths gaped open or looked like they were on the verge of laughing their fucking asses off. Many of you would probably believe that nothing could happen after this that would embarrass me even more.

You obviously don't know Mrs. Francer. (Does Mrs. Prancer ring a bell?) She up and decided to make my just a little bit worse by saying, "Hayner. If you can't keep your intimate thoughts in your head or your mind focused on our lesson I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

With my face blushing fiercely, I managed a quick 'Fuck you' in my head and a muttered, "Sorry,"

I was back in my seat looking down at my desk wishing I could just disappear in a matter of seconds.

Then remembered that Seifer just happened to sit... Right beside me.

Lord help me. This was **not **my day.

**- l - b -**

**Yeah I know. This took forever, and I don't really like this chapter but I do love the end of it. **

**Poor Hay-Hay. I just love making his day just a little bit worse. :D**

**Reviews are loved, Con. Crit is welcomed, and flames will be used for s'mores.**

**Danke. :D**


	5. I will eat you Axel

**DNO.**

**Warnings; Swearing, Axel-Bashing (by Hayner) and Hayner's overactive imagination. **

**- l - b -**

You know what an embarrassing moment is right? Well? Of course you do! How silly of me to ask.

Because, yes, embarrassing moments happen to the best of us, we've all fell victim to the indecency of times best left forgotten.

Some are forever stuck to a fridge, only because some poor fellow had a friend with a camera. Devilish little things they are.

Others will be forever replayed on the internet, television, or on a simple camcorder. Only because _some idiot _thought it might be fun to bring one along. (**Brilliant **idea Einstein.)

Now don't think I haven't forgotten cell phones. Bastardly little things they are. Many moments are caught on those; whether it's a text message, voice recording, or any of the previous statements. (Pictures, videos)

I only _wish_I was that lucky.

But fate have it, my most embarrassing moment happened to be in a classroom, where there were no cell phones, cameras or camcorders. (Supposedly. I still say that webcam is connected to the main office, and God help me, I will prove it.) So it couldn't be captured that way. Oh no. It will forever be remembered in the mind of my worst (Or is it best?) enemy. Who was, matter a factly, the lead role of the fucking act. (Don't know what I'm talking about? Read the story dumbass! Jeez.)

Welcome to the Hayner Chase theater, the act on tonight? 'The Worst Day Of Hayner's Life.'

Which was about to get a **hell **of a lot worse.

**- l - b -**

My mind was elsewhere as Roxas, the troop (Oh yes, and Axel. The fucktard.) and I walked slowly down to the sandlot. School had just ended and I was mulling over the 'incidents' that happened.

First, I snuggled up to Seifer. Second, Seifer has basically molested me in front of the Principal, who now think we're dating. And finally, the entire _school _now thinks I have a fucking crush on the bastard. (Note how all the bad things that happened today happen to all have 'Seifer' in them? I swear, he likes some kind of bad luck person... Yeah, beautiful metaphor.)

I snapped back to reality when Olette jabbed her finger into my ribcage.

"Hayner? Heelllooo! Earth to Hayner!"

Axel snickered before interjected his opinion, like it was needed, "He's probably off in the world of his _darling _Seifer"

I glared at the son of a bitch (I will kill him one day. With God as my witness.) who just fluttered his eyelashes at me and before I could retort, dear ol' Lette cut in, "Axel, quit that. I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation as to why Hayner said Seifer's name in class..."

She droned off at the end and played with the tips of her hair.

Axel just snorted, he reminds me off a pig, before smirking at me, "The only _reasonable _explanation is that Hay-Hay is in loooovveeee!"

How he managed to say that in such a feminine voice, I shall never know. (I blame him being gay. And no, I'm not a stereo typical bastard thank you very much) And why Roxas wanted to be friends with this guy will forever be a mystery.

Olette just sighed, Roxas and Pence just rolled their eyes while I snapped at the bastard, "Fuck off Axel. Cause I swear, I will beat you all the way to the fucking subway and back if I have to."

The emerald-eyed druggie just gave a creepy grin before hooking his arm around Roxas, who of course, blushed. Olette gave me an apologetic smile for her cousin. Yeah. Cousin. I almost fainted when I heard the news. Then denied it for about a week.

Giving her a small smile I focused my attention back onto my shoes. I needed new ones... These ones were all dirty...and ragged...and...

"Hayner!"

I jolted back out of my train of thought to look up at my friends in confusion. They are killing me with this. Can't I think in peeeaaacccee? (Don't even say it.)

Obviously not.

"Whaaaaaat?"

I groaned as Olette snickered.

"I was asking if you're up for ice cream, or...?"

A grin broke across my face. Did she even have to fucking _ask? _Hell yes I wanted ice cream! It's like, the love of my life! It's my fucking addiction! (I can see it now, _"Hi, my name is Hayner, and I'm an ice creamaholic."_)

"Hell yeee..."

My sentence broke off as my phone vibrated harshly in my pocket. Yeah, I have one of the stupid ones that, on vibrate, are as bad as a fucking ringing phone. It sucks, I know. (Mainly in class)

I dug it out of my pocket, still vibrating, before snapping it open, "Hayner here,"

_"Hayner dear, can you come home please? Your father and I have to talk to you..."_

My eyes widened.

Yeah. That was one of the things I never, EVER wanted to hear come out of my Mother's mouth.

Confusion and a small amount fear was etched into my mind. '_Why the fuck do they want to talk to me? They never wanna talk to me! Fuck, all they want is 'time aloneee' Horny bastards,'_

I made it to my house in around 5 minutes, my house was only 10 minutes away from school, which apparently gave me no excuse to be late, but stood debating at it's door. Did I _want _to go in? What did they want to talk about? With my parents it could be almost anything. They also have some really random times for it... I remember once they burst into my room at midnight once and gave me the sex talk.

I was seven.

Yeah.

Finally, I took a deep breath and slowly turned the knob, and snuck a look inside. Looking for anything suspicious. Like... A booby trap or some guy dressed in black whose really some creep planning on taking me away to some asylum or jail cause I over heard something I wasn't supposed to and...

I do NOT have an over active imagination.

Having the room pass the test, I silently stepped in and shut the door.

It was quiet.

For once.

...

It was NEVER quiet here.

I couldn't take it.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?"

**l - b -**

**Evil cliffhanger thing is evil. :D**

**Con. Crit is welcome, Flames with be used for s'mores.**

**Danke. (:**


	6. I don't care at all Now GO AWAY

**DNO.**

**Warnings; Swearing and an emotional Hayner.**

**- l - b -**

Knitting and reading.

That's what they were doing.

Knitting and fucking reading.

I was slumped over in my chair, my elbow digging into my right knee and my fingers pinched the bridge of my nose in exasperation

If you read the first chapters of this, (And you better have, I mean, who the fuck randomly starts in in a book? Come on. Fucktards) you would know that my parents had called, my Mum, to be precise, and told me to come home for they wanted to talk to me about something. I automatically feared the worst like some C.I.A dude or whatever jumping me and taking me away to Florida. That I would be working in some messed up whore house because I found out that my parents were terrorists planning on taking over the world.

...

Shut the fuck up.

Anyways, what _really _was going on was that my parents were planning on taking a vacation to some old fashioned hot springs resort a couple hours away because they felt stressed. Apparently fucking like animals every night doesn't do anything for them.

I think it's because they became immune.

But back on topic.

Seif's parents planned on going with them, saying they needed some alone time and it'll be such a 'wondrous experience'. They had discussed it last night (I didn't know they could even hold a civil conversation while tipsy turvy off 'wine') and decided then what they were going to do with me and The Grand ol' idiot, Seifer.

".. And dear, it'll only be for around a couple of weeks. Your father thought you were old enough to be by yourself..."

Oh, **hell** yeah. I inwardly did my happy dance.

"... But... Dear, I don't know.."

My head snapped up and I looked at her with a look of complete disbelief. She 'didn't know'? Did she not trust me? Yeah. I feel the love now.

My Mum seemed worried as I cursed her in my head, don't know why, won't even be staying at the house alone, even IF I'm 17 years old and have proved that I'm mature enough to be alone. Not like I'd though a party or anything...

"...so your staying with Seifer."

.. I mean the one party I threw when they were out of town was just because Roxas dared me and I can't go back on a dare because who the fuck goes back...

Wait, what?

I stared at my Mum incredulity; she was joking right?

"_Seifer_?"

"Seifer," my Mum confirmed while smiling a cheerful, oblivious smile at me. Like nothing was wrong with staying with Seifer 'God Damn' Almasy. Oh no, nothing at all.

Other then the fact I think he smoked too much crack and fucked up his brain because WHO IN THE BLOODY HELL HITS ON ANOTHER GUY IN FRONT OF THE FUCKING PRINCIPAL?

I narrowed my eyes and replied, "I feel the love Mum. Really. I do. I mean, ALL parents send their kid out to stay a few nights at their WORST enemies house. Oh yes. E-V-E-R-Y-O-N-E."

Her smile turned upside down in a perturbed frown before she sighed and rested her hand on my knee. She looked genuinely concerned, but that didn't stop my heated glare.

"What happened to you two dear?" she asked, while gripping my knee in a soothing motion, I think. "You used to be best friends..."

"Note the '_used' _Mum. We're not anymore. Besides, that was a long time ago anyways so it doesn't matter. I mean, who cares about the past. It's just the past, right? Remember the quote, 'Don't worry about the people who are in your past cause there's a reason they're not in your future'. Just because me and Seif use to be _good_ friends doesn't mean we still are and... uh..."

I ramble when I'm nervouse or want to change the subject, alright?

Her face fell slightly and she sighed as I turned my face away from her. I didn't want her to see the hurt look in my eyes that I knew was there. I was never very good at hiding my emotions. Apparently it's because I wear my 'heart upon my sleeve'.

Whatever the fuck thats means...

... Confused?

I suppose I should fill you in...

Well, you see, when Seif and I were younger, from when I was three and he was four, we were best friends.

Yes, you heard right.

_Best _friends.

We did everything together, from fishing, playing pranks on the other kids that hung around the Sandlot, skateboarding, to going to school together and hanging out _there. _He was the one who gave me the necklace I'm always wearing. It doesn't mean anything. Nothing at all. (Wipe that fucking smirk off your face)

We were inseparable. Constantly at each other's side, watching each other's back to make sure the other didn't get hurt. It was nice, having someone like that. Mainly cause I was a only child and didn't have anyone to look out for me. So in a way, Seif was like a brother to me.

Till my first year of middle school.

When Seif went up, I didn't think much of it. I, with my childish naiveté, believed nothing would change. Seifer and I would remain best friends till the ends of time. After all, we pinky promised.

(Don't-Say-Anything.)

But boy, did that bastard prove me wrong.

At first, it was fine. We still hung out, went fishing, skateboarding, hung out at the Sandlot and all the usual stuff. But he soon began to drift.

Weekend that we usually spent together were now spent with his _new _friends. All the attention I usually received was now being given to _them._

I dealt with it for awhile, riding in the backseat. Playing the third wheel. (Sometimes they let me hang out with them) But _only _for a little while.. Besides, Seif took it too far in the summer before my first year of T.T.M.S (Twilight Town Middle School)

My birthday in on the 15th of July, and every year, Seif and I would go out camping in the woods. It was like, tradition.

Till he decided to break it.

Needless to say, I waited for him for five hours and he didn't show. When my Mum asked me about it, I just told her I must not of given him an invitation or he was busy.

Then proceeded to tell her to screw off and ran to my room.

Now, if we're done taking a walk down memory lane, I'd like to get to the present time thank you very much. Not like I care, we could walk down it all fucking day if you wanted too but I think we should get back on topic, ass wipes.

As I said, I don't fucking care about what happened to Seif and I. I now have Roxas and the gang and he has his fucking lackeys Rai and Fuu. Everyone is just fucking rainbows and butterflies.

NOW FUCK OFF.

**- l - b -**

**Filler chappy, yes? :D**

**Con. Crit welcome, flames will be used for s'mores.**

**As well, please, find the time to review if you favourite. **

**Thank youu~ **


	7. PUT SOME GOD DAMN CLOTHES ON

Stupid fence. Stupid cat. Stupid Mrs. Collenhagen. Stupid Mr. Collenhagen. Stupid house. Stupid fence. Stupid dog that always barks. Stupid car. Stupid truck.

"Now dear, it'll only be for 2 weeks. Maybe 2 and a half."

Stupid Mr. Raines. Stupid Mr. Raines' dog. Stupid crazy old lady that lives down the street. Stupid fence. Stupid tree. Stupid bench. Stupid garbage can. Stupid people waiting for the thing to let them walk.

"And if anything goes wrong, you have our cell."

"So don't let anything go wrong."

Stupid stoplight. Stupid restaurant. Stupid people walking. Stupid house. Stupid house. Stupid tree. Stupid lawn. Stupid.... girl. Stupid guy. Stupid whore looking like person.

"Please Hayner dear, be safe and careful and have _fun._"

Stupid car that drives me somewhere I hate. Stupid feet for making me walk. Stupid brain. Stupid hot springs. Stupid Seifer. Stupid walkway. Stupid door. Stupid doorbell. Stupid...

Well. I guess Seifer's parents weren't stupid.

**-&-**

I forced myself to wear a smile as Seif's mom beamed a cheerful grin down on me. She hooked an arm around my shoulders and ushered me out of the cold evening and into the small yellow house. Plant and ferns decorated the small, wooden tables and gave it a warm, homely feel. Pictures were hung upon the specifically coloured walls and my eyes caught sight of one in particular. I couldn't help the scowl that soon plastered itself there.

It was a old photo of me and Seif, when we were around 6, 7. It was the first fishing trip we ever took with our fathers out to Crystal Lake. In the photo. Seif's arm in linked around my shoulder and vice versa. My eyes are closed, my mouth is spread into a wide grin. Seifer's eyes are sparkling with excitment but his face still has a rather calm and cool expression. In both our hands is a almost invisible line which is attached to a hook, which is then attached to the mouths of two rather large looking fish. Trout to be exact.

It was Mr. Almasy (Rufus is what he wanted me to call him.) behind the shot, my dad was beside him. Grinning a proud, father like smile.

I remember that day quite well (I could tell you what the weather was like, and how deep the water was if I wanted) cause it was the day me and Seif had our first real fist fight. Over the size of the fish we had caught.

He said his was so obviously bigger, while I told him to get his eyes check cause any _smart _person could see that mine was so much larger. "_But then again, you ain't that smart are you?" _That, then escalated to name calling, then pushing, then I threw the first punch which clipped his chin. He stumbled back a few paces then came at me with a certain gleam in his eyes that almost made me shit myself.

In the end, I came home with a black eye, and a swollen cheek. Seifer's chin was bruised and he had a cut across the bridge of his nose. You know, the one he's famous for?

Yeah. That was my fault.

And I still feel bad for it.

.... Broken fish poles are rather dangerous when being aimed at the person opposite you's face.

I felt myself being shaken back down to reality, I closed and opened my eyes a couple times to bring me back down to earth then glanced at Mrs. Almasy's face. She looked concerned and I felt her hand squeeze my shoulder softy.

"You okay?"

I felt my face heat up in embarrassment. I shifted my gaze down to my socked feet and mumbled a quick, "Yeah... I'm okay, just kinda zoned out."

Her face automatically switched to a look of happiness. For some reason, she was always happy. Her bright blue eyes were _constantly _sparkling with excitement. Once, when I was younger, I asked her why she was always so happy. For once, a different emotion ran through her eyes, but it was quickly gone when she smiled softy and told me her reasoning,

'_Did you know that today is a gift? And aren't we all happy when we receive a gift?'_

Her logic didn't exactly make sense to me back then, but a few years ago my mind wandered back to that statement and it finally clicked.

I tried to be like that, but, once again. I _wear my heart upon my sleeve._

I just _have _to let **everyone **know how I'm feeling apparently....

But back to the present.

We were seated on the brown sectional that was seated in the one corner of the house where it gave a perfect view of their back yard. A small cherry tree was blooming, light pink blossoms were glowing in the cool night. The moon shone through the delicate petals. I felt myself zoning out on them, my parents words become background hums. Like bees. It was only when I felt my shoulder get shook that I focused my attention back on them.

"You have everything you need hun?"

I just nodded.

"If you forgot something, you know where the spare key is."

"Tell me why again I can't stay home?"

My Mum sighed before her chestnut eyes stared into mine with a motherly look. That's when I realized why.

I was still her baby.

.... That's just fucking _great._

**-&-**

I glared at the retreating form of the silver '09 Ford truck. I was trying to make it blow up with my magical mind powers (Fuck you. You've tried it to) but thats when I sadly realized, I had no 'magical mind powers' and the truck did not blow up. I let out a slow sigh and slid down the back of the couch and decided to glare at the T.V instead.

"Where the fuck are you sleeping?"

My eyes slid up and blinked a couple of times at I swear, was a Roman whatever God.

Then my eyes actually focussed and I realized it was just plain old Seif.

Plain, old, UGLY, Seif.

... Who looked rather good in a towel.. that was wrapped rather loose around his waist and with water droplets coursing down his body...

"Lamer!"

I snapped my eyes back up to Seifer's with a look of either "OMGHAI" or "OMGWTFWHYAMITHINKINGTHIS" cause he gave me the weirdest look.

"Yeah?" I replied quickly with a slightly panicked tone.

He sneered and shook his head. He obviously didn't dry his hair at all, small drops flew in random directions around his head. His platinum hair soon became disheveled as he ran a hand through it. His pale lips moved to say whatever it was he was trying to tell me but I wasn't paying any attention at all. I was quite focussed on things I shouldn't be, 'cause your not suppose to notice your hot rivals lips when he's trying to....

"HAYNER. PAY ATTENTION YOU FUCK WAD!" Seifer suddenly snapped at me before hitting me upside the head with a pillow. (When the fuck did he get a pillow?!) I felt a light sting at the point of impact but that didn't stop my odd outburst as I let out with a small wail as I buried my face in my hands.

"THEN GET DRESSED DAMMIT!"

I didn't even _need _to look at the blue eyed bully to see his reaction. I knew him well enough to know it.

First, slight shock would pass through his eyes, then, his eye brow would arch and a smirk will slide it's way onto his mouth with amusement flickering in his electric eyes.

"Is this hotness _too_ much for you chicken-wuss?"

My brown eyes glared up at him through my fingers. And as predicated, his face held a smirk and a hand was placed on a tilted hip.

....

Is it just me or does he have a rather gay side to him?

"I hate you," I hissed.

"Deny it all you want, you _know _you want this." He told be while grinning as he waved his hand across his body.

"Shut up. I do _not."_

"Oh, I'm not to sure about that Hayner," Seifer whispered. He was suddenly in my face leaning forward; breath was being pressed against my face as I snapped my eyes open in shock. Seifer was _so _in my personal bubble with both his hands placed beside me on the couch. His lips were still holding their smirk, his eyes were more or less focus on either my nose, lips or lap. (Shut the fuck up. I was inwardly freaking out, you would be to if Seif was suddenly acting like he was trying to kiss you so... Fuck you!) His forehead was almost on mine, and my reaction was only Hayner.

I more or less squeaked, jumped up which forced Seifer back. My eyes darted anywhere but to his as I wiped my thumb across my nose nervously before speaking quickly, "Well then, I guess, uh... I'll go to bed?"

The smirk never left.

"Where-are-you-sleeping?"

"Uhh... I don't know...." I hung my head, slightly ashamed and embarrassed.

He turned around and headed for the stairs. "You can stay in my room, I'll stay in my parents. _Unless. _You want me to sleep with you."

His voice was sly and he turned his head in my direction.

I glared, weakly, desperately trying to hide my panic. Flash back of what happened last time flooded my mind.

"Thanks, but, _no._"

Seif shrugged. Sharp shoulder moving in a rather hot... GOD DAMMIT HAYNER GET YOUR MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER.

"Suit yourself."

I scowled at his retreating figures for about five minutes _after _he left before slumping back onto the coffee coloured sectional; I let out a low whine.

These next 2 weeks were going to be complete, and utter _hell._

Stupid parents.

**-&-**

**ZOMG. A CHRISTMAS UPDATE.**

**I **_LOVED _**THIS CHAPPY. 8DD**

**ESPECIALLY THE PART WITH HAY HAY HAY AND SEIFY~**

**AND DON'T WORRY HAY HAY.**

**IT'S NOT JUST YOU, SEIFY DOES HAVE A GAY SIDE TO HIM~**

**AND HAY HAY DIDN'T INSULT AS MUCH THIS TIME. 8D**

**YAY**

**--**

**I WILL BE REVISING THE SECOND CHAPPY OF THIS STORY BECAUSE I DON'T THINK THE PART WITH SEIFY MADE MUCH SENSE.**

**AND YES, I KNOW.**

**SEIFY IS RATHER OOC.**

**DDD:**

**R&R**

**SRSLY.**

**I LOVE FAVS AND THAT, BUT, REVIEWS MAKE MEH SMILE AND WANT TO UPDATE QUICKER.**

**SO.**

**YEAH**

**REVIIEEEWWW.**

**AND YAY FOR THE LONGEST CHAPPY IN NINNY HISTORY.**

**(FELT LIKE IT)**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS~**


	8. Seifer? Why are you in my room?

**Disclaimer: I wish I could make a witty 'I don't own this' comment but my brain is already protesting the fact I'm updating so.... No. You get the standard 'I don't own Kingdom Hearts nor the characters used in this fic'**

**So.**

**Hah.**

**-&-**

I've always hated Roxas' giggle.

Weeeellllll, it was this certain giggle. The giggle he used when he was flirting.

It was annoying, high pitched and always accompanied with the most ridiculous look in the entire fucking world.

And it had nothing to do with the fact it was Seifer he was flirting with so don't even get any ideas.

....

Asshole.

**-&-**

_Riiiiiiiinnnnnnggggggg._

I groaned as my alarm clock's sudden shrill cry shook me from my sleep.

Bleary, I shot my arm out of my covers and slammed my hand down, hoping to stop the dreaded noise.

But I didn't, instead I got a handful of blanket instead. My eyes snapped open once more and I shifted my hand around, trying to figure out why in all the seven hells the alarm wasn't STOPPING!

"My GAWD. Would you just _shut up!_" I hollered as I threw my blankets off and shot up in my bed. Brown eyes groggy as I glanced around my bed, looking for my alarm.

"Ah... HAH! There you are you noisy little devil..." I smirked in triumph before slamming my fist down on it to shut it up.

"So, Chicken-wuss talks to alarm clocks. I always knew you were insane."

I looked over and found Seifer. In my room. In nothing but some red plaid P.J pants. Looking through _my _clothes in _my _dresser.

.... What the fuck was he doing?

Seif peered over at me, and caught me staring. His trade mark 'smile' soon slipped onto his face.

"What? Just _can't _get enough of me?"

I continued to stare.

The platinum blonde (Was his hair always so..... _blonde_?) let out an amused chuckle before grabbing a shirt and throwing them over pants that were already hanging over his arm. My eyes snapped back up to his (I hadn't realized they wandered) when he spoke, "Get dressed. We gotta leave for school in a half-hour."

Then he left, I watched him leave, blinking when the door crashed closed. It was then I realized that there was a Struggle trophy in my room. On a shelf. By the door.

My chocolate orbs shrunk in confusion. _' I never won a Struggle tourname-'_

Thats when it hit me.

That wasn't my alarm clock, those weren't my clothes, and that sure as **hell **wasn't my trophy.

....

"OH MY **GOD**!!"

Off in a distant room, Seifer chuckled silently to himself.

**-&-**

"What is _with _you lately Hayner?"

Olette's voice suddenly cut through the lunchroom chatter. I ignored her and proceeded to glare at the salt container thingy. (Fuck you, you've called it that to)

"Yeah, seriously man, you've been a lot bitchy-er lately."

I offered Pence my middle finger.

"Awwww, be nice to poor little Hay-Hay. He's had a bad day."

I stared up at Axel, dumbfounded, was he actually being... Considerate? 'Cause, all whining aside. My day has been shit.

Lets go over it shall we?

I woke up and found Seifer in what I _thought _was my room. Stared at him for while (I was fucking confused as to why he was in my room! I was not checking him out. No way, no how.) then after he left (Probably thinking I had the hots for him) I realized that I wasn't in my room and Seif had every reason to be in it.

I refused to talk to him the rest of the morning. Mainly because my face would heat up embarrassment and yours would to so shut up.

And also, my hair was not cooperating, so it's a COMPLETE disaster. Then Idiot decided to poke the fire a bit and slam on the bathroom door yelling at me to "Hurry my scrawny ass up'. Apparently, he was going into 'asshole mode' already.

After finally reaching school, (Did you know Seif drives?) I stormed into class (After being stealthy ninja. I didn't want anyone knowing I was staying at Jackass's house.) and found we had a pop quiz.

On, seriously, ALL the shit I DIDN'T know.

Following me failing the quiz, my desk-mate patronized me all class on my _stupidity_ because _anyone_ should know all of that _easy stuff_.

Would any of you like to help me hide the body of a dead nerd?

Second class wasn't so bad. Idiot wasn't there, so I was in the clear with that. But Axel made up for it by swiping Seif's seat and repeatedly asked for a death wish. It was like he was saying, "Kill me Hayner. Please, kill me."

I will one day.

And it'll be on the news. Not because everyone would be grieving. No, because everyone would be _celebrating._

But back to lunch.

The idea of Axel even being a tiny bit considerate was quickly washed away when he finished speaking, "His darlin' Seify wasn't in class. So poor little Hay Hay had only his fantasies." He once again accompanied that with a eyelash flutter and puppy-dog eyes.

My own eyes narrowed as I threw the salt container at him and yelling, "Shut the fuck up Axel! At least my fantasies aren't 'R' rated and filled with Roxas!" (Why yes I DO realize I kinda admitted to what they said but shut the fuck up, cause no one took notice)

Roxas spluttered on his soda while Fucktard visibly paled for a second before he rebounded and grinned his cat like grin, "So you admit it, eh?"

(Or maybe not)

My skin went death white for a second before I felt the heat creep back up.

"Fuck you! I did not! And you just admitted that you like Roxas you jackass!"

"I did not!"

"You did to!"

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

"Did not!"

"Did-fucking-to! You like Roxas! Admit it!"

"And youuuuuu like Seifer!"

"Who likes Seifer now?"

Both Axel and I ceased our yelling as soon as Seifer's voice interjected itself into the conversation. I tensed up immediatly, not wanting to deal with this right now.

(Did he HAVE to show up when least wanted?)

"H-" Pyro started before Olette oh-so-gracefully slammed down on his foot. My god I love that girl. (Not in _that _way. Pence had his eyes on her, and I ain't that kind of man to steal a girl from a friend! Cause yes, I CAN be considerate at times.

.... Shut up)

"No one Seif, Axel was just getting carried away in the moment..." Rox mumbled, his face was still red from my earlier out-burst. (Can you believe that he _never _knew?)

"Are you suuure about that Roxas? I mean, I'd understand if you liked me. No one can deny _this._" I heard Seifer purr into Roxas' ear.

"Oh? Well.... I guess no one can deny _this _either. I mean, after all, your the one whose **always **hitting on me." Roxas replied, cockiness leaking into his tone.

"Hmmm... I guess your right.." Seif murmured back.

Freeze frame, stop, now; if your wondering why I hadn't said anything stupid to break the moment or what not (Shut up, I know you are) it's because of one little thing.

It was because I was shocked into silence. I think the entire fucking cafeteria was. Shall I describe the scene to you?

Here wastwo enemies in the most awkwardest position I've ever seen two enemies in. Honestly. Idiot had slipped into the seat next to Rox, and now had his arm laying around his shoulders while leaning in slightly. While Roxas had tilted his chin up, a small smirk on his face.

I'm not exactly sure what my facial expression was, but I'm sure it was similar to everyone else. Jaw dropped, with eyes wide. (Except for the random girls that were squealing. They were all dead set on pairing all the guys up. I'm serious, you had to stay away from them in fear of your, well, life.)

Axel's expression was probably the funniest. His mouth was agape, the fork that once held food was tilted down, causing the food that was once there to fall onto his lap. His eyes were nearly as wide as plates and his hand was up, fingers pointing in the direction of Seif and Rox.

What happened next was a mystery to even me. I don't know if it was because of Axel's expression, the situation Roxas was in, or because I wanted to shatter the silence with a jack hammer.

But for some reason, unknown to all, I burst out laughing.

Not a quick chuckle, or a silent giggle, but full blown laughter.

Yeah. Smooth right? Here I was, hands sprawled out with my head resting on them,_ laughing_.

It broke the silence, everyone else went back to their muffled conversations while my table sat back and questioned my sanity.

I don't blame them.

"Hayner....?" Came Olette's concerned tone. "What... What are you laughing about?"

"I.... I don't know!" I replied between chortles, my breath coming in gasps.

"He probably laughed to break the moment between me and Seif cause he was jealous," Roxas said all in good humor as he grinned.

"You.... fucking... wish." I replied between snickers; my breath slowing coming back.

"I don't think he has to wish Chicken-wuss."

"Don't call me that." (There's actually a back ground story to that nickname which I'll tell you in due time.)

Seifer didn't miss a beat, "I mean, you could take you eyes off me last night AND this morning."

That stopped my laughing dead on the spot.

My chocolate eyes narrowed, irritated I hissed, "I was NOT staring at you!"

He shrugged, "Say what you will. You _can't _deny that open stare you were giving me this morning." A smug smirk grew on his face as I grew flustered.

"That's only because I thought you were in _my_ room! Not the other way around!"

"So you admit it."

"Shut up and go away!" I yelled whilst snapping the salt container (That had previously been thrown at Axel) and hurling at his retreating form.

"See you back home Hayner _darling._" Came his reply, (The salt thing missed... Fuck you. Baseball never was my sport.) lifting a hand to wave. Rai and Fuu casted me a questioning glance before following the leader.

"Sheep." I muttered under my breath.

"Um... Hayner?"

I looked back down at my group (I don't remember standing up....) blinking. I had forgotten that they were there.

"Why were you at Seifer's last night?"

....

Son of a _bitch. _

**-&-**

**Screw what I said last chapter.**

**This was the longest. (A blatant lie.)**

**BUT IT'S DONE.**

**It's not the best, but. Hey. I'm sorry. DD: I need a beta reader... -goes of in search-**

**I hope you liked it. It be my early Valentine's Day present. -hearts and chocolate for all-**

**ANYWAYS.**

**I have something to tell you.**

**No, not that reviews will make me work faster, but Seiner pictures. Srsly. I was stuck at the first part and went off in search of Seiner pics, found one, stuck it up and whenever I didn't feel like working or got stuck, I would look at the picture and my Seiner fangirl would take over and got it down. :DD**

**So. **

**Draw me Seiner (Pretty please? D:?) and I will work quicker. :DD**

**Just send it to my e-mail (It's on my profile) and send me some of your darling Seiner. :DD**

**I'll love you. :D**

**And I'll update faster.**

**Or better.**

**Something.**

**I LOVE YOU ALL AND I HOPE YOU LOVE MY UPDATE.**

**:DDD**

**(Hehe. I scared Staple when I told her of Seify flirting with Roxy~ I hope I got them in character enough.)**

**(And is it just me, or is my ending thingy getting longer? Hm..."**


	9. Why am I so hated?

**Disclaimer: I don't own KH. If I did, in KH2 Hayner and Seifer would not be fighting. But screwing each other into walls.**

**That is all.**

***Bonny: Pretty. It's a Scottish term. :D Can't you see Axy being Scottish? **

**...**

**I kinda can... Or maybe it's cause I needed a new weird for 'pretty'...**

**-&-**

Why did Fate dislike me so much?

What had I ever done to it to deserve all the _shit_ that's happening to me!?

First off, my parents ditch me with Seifer. Then, Seifer goes and tells the whole fucking school I'm living with him, and _then _he decides, "_Oh hey Hayner. I'm just gonna make it look like I'm kissing you on the school's front steps, okii?_"

Yeah.

Fuck you to Fate. Fuck you to.

**-&-**

"Haaaaayyyynnnnerrrr." Olette's 'sweet' voice call out. "Where are youuuuu?"

"Come on out man, we just wanna know what's up!" I'm pretty sure that was Pence. You could hear his stomping a mile away. I'm fucking serious

"Hayner, get your fucking ass out here and explain to us what the _fuck _Seifer meant!" Okay, that was** definitely ** Roxas. Little Miss. (Bitchy) Princess. (He stole the title from Larxene)

"Hayner dearest~ Come out come out, wherever you are~" A snicker followed the comment, along with a slap.

And THAT was, without a doubt, Axel.

He was lucky I was in hiding cause I would have LOVED to jump out and beat his 'pretty' little face in with the book next to me. _Moby Dick._

"How fitting," I mumbled under my breath, not wanting to attract any attention from the people calling my name.

In a _library _for fuck sakes. I thought you were suppose to be quiet in these places. Is that sign there for nothing?

Not that I would know. The only time I ever step foot in a library, besides today, was when I went laughing hysterically through it with a pissed off, soaking wet Axel behind me.

... Fuck you, I realize how dirty that sounds.

And it's not my fault the bastard is a little pussy who is afraid of water.

"Please come out Hayner! We just want to talk!"

"Or, we want _you _to talk! Mainly on why the hell you're staying at Seifer's god damn fucking **house**!"

"Dammit Roxas! Shut _up_!" Another slap was heard. (Olette really isn't has sweet as many may think.)

I groaned silently and buried my face into the soft camo coloured material covering my knees. My legs were pulled up close to my body as I huddled in the far corner of the secluded library.

Why you may ask?

Well, because mother fucking _Idiot _decided to tell the whole fucking _world _that I was staying at his god damn HOUSE. (Don't you fucking laugh at me! How was I suppose to explain to my friends on why I was staying at our arch nemesis house?!

'Oh, yeah. Well, the thing is that Seif and I use to be like, _bestest buddies _and my Mum still thinks we are so she up and decided to ruin my life by making me stay with him for two fucking weeks!'

Yeah. That'd go down well.)

As I continued to curse Seifer's existence to bloody hell I realized that I _really _needed to brush up on my lying abilities.

**Honestly**.

Do you want to know what I said after Seifer screwed me over?

"_Oh, well, you see guys... The thing is.. Oh! I think I hear the teacher calling me! Ha ha... Well, um, BYE!"_

I then proceeded to tear out of the cafeteria and hide myself in the many, _many_ books in the ancient library that _no one _went to.

Well.

Besides Zexion.

Speaking of which, I'm going to kill that bastard when I get out of hiding.

Wanna know why?

The fucker TOLD them I was here!!

Why, why, WHY would he do such a thing?! I've done nothing to him!!

Well... Besides antagonize him ever since I met him in third grade but that's beside the point dammit!

... Oh shut up.

"Haynerrrrr~" a voice cut through my thoughts like a knife. A voice I recognized as Axel's, and it was getting closer.

"_Shiiiiiit~_" I cursed. Could this day get any fucking _better_?

Apparently it could.

Yeah, and fuck you to Lady Luck.

"Hey guys! I found him!"

My head snapped up. Dark chocolate brown met a bright acid green, and I swear you could see the sparks flash as I glowered at the bastard who ruined my _perfect _hiding spot.

"Leave me the fuck alone!" I hissed at Axel, who was currently smirking quite triumphantly. I pushed my body up into a position you would see a sprinter in before he was about to push off. My hand dangerously close to the book I mentioned earlier.

I think he thought I was going to try and run, not try and beat his 'bonny*' (Did you know that Axel was Scottish?) little head in with a book because he raised his hand and waggled his finger in a 'no-no' fashion.

"Uh uh uh Hay Hay~" Did I mention he gave me the most _ridiculous _nickname? No? Well. He did. That fucking pyro better start watching his back. "I wanna know what Seify meant also, so you ain't going _no where._" A cheshire grin followed his little speech.

I narrowed my eyes and growled, "You better fucking move cause I swear to fucking **God **I will beat your head in with this book."

Fucktard simply grinned, oblivious to the impending danger.

"Axel..." I warned, my hand was getting closer. Honestly, did this son of a bitch know when he wasn't fucking WANTED?!

"There you are!" Roxas snapped as he became apparent. I was hidden in this one corner of the library that had a shelf blocking it from the rest of the room. I jumped back and he stepped forward, malice leaking into his tone. "Now... If you wouldn't explaining why, in all the bloody hells, you are living with _Seifer_?"

I felt myself back up, the hand that use to want to kill Axel now reached back and rubbed the back of my neck in embarrassment. "Well.... Um... You see, the thing is, uh...."

My eyes flickered over to where Axel and Roxas stood, instead of kneeling my legs had pushed me up and I was now standing in front of them. My eyes soon started darting around the small corner I had gotten myself into as I continued to step back. I was desperately trying to make an escape plan when good fortune finally decided to rain down on me.

"Well? God dammit Hay-" Roxas' voice was drowned out by the ear splitting ring of the school bell.

"Gotta go! Can't be late for class! Eh hehe..." I laughed half heartedly before taking my chance and made a break for the library door.

I was soon on my way, sprinting down the hallway with my friends voice's becoming a small, faint sound. (I was on the track team. Who knew it could be so useful?)

I let out a sigh of relief after _finally _losing them.

"Fucking annoying jackasses..." I grumbled under my breath as I reached my 3rd class of the day.

Math.

With mother fucking _Seifer_.

Am I that fucking **hated**?!

....

Don't answer that.

**-&-**

"Um... Seifer?" I slid my eyes back to look at Rai, who was looking rather sheepish. Despite popular belief, he _didn't _end every sentence with, "y'know". Just whatever sentence he thought it fit in. Which was a lot, but that doesn't matter.

"What?" I questioned without slowing down. Our footsteps, and my voice, echoed in the quiet hallway as we made our way to the roof. Not many students knew the way said place, so it was often deserted. Because, despite _another _popular belief, I wasn't always annoying the fuck out of Hayner and his friends. I actually did like some peace and quiet.

It was just fun to see Chickenwuss get all flustered over my insults.

I mean, did you _see_ his reaction at lunch?

A small smirk formed on my face as I shook my head in amusement. I don't think he realized how much fun he made it for people to mock him.

"What did you mean by what you said at lunch?" Rai finally spat out, cracking his knuckles. It was a nervous habit of his, in truth, Rai was a pretty timid person. Many didn't see that, the all saw a 'tough' guy who mocked his juniors. Which he did, but thats beside the point.

"Hn?" I said offhandedly, not exactly paying attention as I stared up at the ladder. We really needed a stairwell for this stupid thing. I grumbled under my breath before making the climb up. We soon all made it up and I sat down. My back resting comfortably up against the chain link fence guarding students from a harsh fall. Not exactly to their death, but enough to get a law suit put against the school. And _no one_ wanted that.

"What you said at lunch. To Hayner y'know. Is he _really _staying at your _house_?" A look of disbelief filled Rai's eyes. As his he couldn't believe such a thing could actually happen.

I waved my hand dismissively. Apparently, they forgot all the times Hayner hung out with us.

"Yeah, no big deal. Parents are friends, apparently they thought it be best if he stayed at our house." I snorted for good measure. To make it seem like I was pissed at my parents for doing such a thing.

Evidently, it seemed to appease Rai. A grin crossed over his face. "That was pretty stupid, y'know?"

I couldn't help the small smile that slipped onto my face at my friend's ability to believe anything I said so easily. But in fear of him looking at me funny, I made it look smug.

"Yeah, I know."

Though the conversation changed to a whole new subject, I couldn't help but notice the funny look Fuu gave the rest of lunch.

**-&-**

_It'll ring... Now! _

_... Now!_

_Now?_

_Nowwwwww?!_

_Ring god dammit!!!_

I glared at the offending clock. It said that it was time to leave, but had the bell rang?

Of course not.

Because the stupid clock was **wrong**!

I growled at it as I sat back down in my desk. My arms folded and my bottom lip stuck out.

Yes. I was pouting.

Cause it was last fucking block on a _Friday._

A low sigh then escaped my lips as I ran my hand through my hair. My small pout forming into a bigger one as I realized it was losing it's spikes.

I need some new gel... And some new friends... Speaking of friends, I wonder if I'm gonna be able to make it 'home' without being attacked... Isn't there a back route I could take I thi-

"-IGNMENT F. ... Find the predicate..." My English teacher voice suddenly cut through my train of thought. I rolled my eyes at his stupidity.

It seemed as though he didn't realize that _no one _in our class was listening.

Selphie was doodling on her _math_ homework, Sora and Riku were playing pass with some rolled up paper stuck together with tape, and Demyx sat tapping on tune on his knee with his headphones blaring. Oblivious to his surroundings. His bangs bobbed up and down and he nodded his head to the beat blasting through his ears..

The only person who may have been listening would be Zexion (Who I had exacted my revenge on. I threw about 50 wads of paper at him until he finally got up and stormed to the only empty desk beside Demyx. Who grinned good naturally.) And by the placement of Zexion's eyes, he _wasn't _paying any attention at all to the board. But instead, to Demyx.

...

Who knew emo boy had feelings.

... Or was gay.

A grinned glued itself to my face as I made a heart with my fingers and shaped it around him and Dem and tied it all together with a look that said, 'Awww, how cuuute' (Very manly, I know. ... Shuddup)

The look he gave me in reply was all worth it, a smoldering glare with his hand gripping his pen.

I think he was planning on throwing it at me.

Or was going to rape me with it.

Who knew, it was Zexion for Gods sake.

My grin grew as Zexy's glare deepened before offering me his middle finger, silently telling me to, 'Piss off.'

But, what he _didn't _know, is that when he threw me the bird, it was in Demyx's point of view. Meaning, he saw it.

And, well, being **Demyx, **he was, of course, curious as to who was annoying Zexion.

Which caused him to turn his head in my direction. And see the heart.

I think Zexion's plan of escape was to jump through the window, not caring if we _were_ on the 3rd floor.

After a few awkward moments, I was still staring blankly at him, my fingers still in the form of a heart, Demyx grinned and threw me a heart right back.

Zexion proceeded to introduce his forehead to the table a few several times.

**-&-**

_Obvious route? Meaning, just walking right out school and running like bloody hell to Seifer's? Nah. They'll be there... Cause they think I'll think that they'd be at the escape route so they would go the more obvious route so they catch me because I'll be going the obvious way that really isn't obvious!_

_..._

"That makes no sense at all!" I heard myself suddenly wail, gripping the side of my head in exasperation.

"My head hurts..." I heard myself whine, (Hey. Thinking really _isn't _my thing. But you all knew that.... Oh, screw off.)

It was all fucking Seifer's fault.

...

It was!

If he hadn't SHOUTED across the damn cafeteria that I was living with him (Of course not saying of my free will) so that everyone would think, "Like, oh-em-jee! Did you hear? Hayner is with Seifer!" and they'd say that to someone meaning that I was with Seifer at his house, but the idiot listening would think I was like, WITH Seifer. And then would spread that all around the school.

Resulting in my reputation being ruined.

(Why yes I DO worry about that. I'm not gay dammit!

...

Or, no, wait.

I am gay...

Well, I'm not gay for Seifer!)

"Hey Hayner!" a high-pitched, girlish voice basically shrieked in my ear, resulting in me jumping forward and yelling some rather uncouth words.

"Holy _fuck _Selphie! Don't do that!" I snapped, spinning around and glaring at the 'innocent' looking girl in front of me.

She cocked her head to the side.

"Do what?"

"_That_! Sneaking up on me! Scared the fuuu... Fudging crap outta me!" I amended my swear after noticing the teacher eyeing me up with a look of distaste.

The small brunette simply pursed her lips, "I didn't sneak up on you. I was walking beside you and trying to catch your attention for a while now!"

"Oh, well... It still scared me!" I grumbled. Just how out of it was I? It's a miracle I didn't walk into any doors or lockers.

(Cram it. I've done it before and so have you!)

A wicked smile crossed Selphie's face. "Oh? Were you thinking about... Perhaps, _Seifer?_"

"No." came my voice in a hiss between gritted teeth. "Why would you even think that?!"

"Maybe because you're living with him? I know I'd be lost in thought if _I _was living with him."

"Oh, well, heres the thing Selph. _I'm not you._"

"I know that." The girl chirped. "And it's a good thing to! No offense Hay, but you'd make a _terrible _me."

My palm was introduced to my forehead as we continued out of the red-bricked building.

By now, we had made it to the concrete steps at the front of the school and Selphie looked at me with a expression of complete and total shock.

"You're not actually leaving this way, are you?"

A good natured grin slid onto my face, "I'd give you the logic of why I am, but it confused the hell out of me so I don't think you'd be able to handle it."

I was pretty sure she was about to retort to that comment but something stopped her, and it stopped me to.

"My, my. Isn't this lucky? I was just looking for you Hayner."

_Oh shit._

I prayed to whatever God there is in the world that it wasn't the one person I **really **to see. (Please note the sarcasm.) But, as I peeked up through my eyelashes, I realized that, sadly, fate still despised me with a passion.

"Why, hello there Seifer... What brings you to this neck of the woods?" I mumbled awkwardly.

He raised an eyebrow, his blue eyes glittered in amusement. "'Neck of the woods'? Hayner, we're at _school. _I'm suppose to be here." A smirk was evident on his face.

My teeth bit down on my bottom lip and I averted my eyes from his, have I ever mentioned how I much I hated these kind of situations?

"Oh. Wouldn't you know it..."

Seifer had many habits that greatly annoyed me, but the one that pissed me off the most (Besides the name 'Chickenwuss') was when he ruffled my hair. He thought, that because he was _so much older _that he was allowed to do that.

Like fucking hell.

But back to the meeting from hell, he had just finished ruining the 'do' and grinned while I glared at him. The situation reminding of all the times he had done this when we were kids.

"I won't be home."

"Why do think I care?" I scoffed, my chocolate eyes narrowed.

Idiot laughed before closing the distance I had tried to spread between us and whispered hot against my face, "Don't pretend you don't care, _Chickenwuss._"

My eye opened and closed several times before a bright crimson red threw itself across my face. Either Seifer wasn't aware of the whole bubble thing or REALLY enjoyed pushing the limit.

"I'll be home by nine, don't miss me to much."

Then his presence was gone, and his hand waved itself lazily in goodbye.

Thats when I noticed the the circle that had formed itself around us, and the fact my friend were in said group.

I would have cursed Seifer out, if I wasn't already running for my life.

**-&-**

**I... I don't know what to say!**

**It's DONE. Like... DONE! Words cannot express how happy I am. :'D**

**... or maybe they can...**

**OMFG. I AM DONE! DONE DONE DONE DONE DONNNNEEEE!**

**...**

**Well, kinda. Done this chapter. It took so long. D: It's 3 200 fucking words! LOVE MEH.**

**So. I hope I didn't disappoint for the wait, and if I did, I apologize. D:**

**AND GUESS WHAT STAPLE! YOU GOT YOUR SEINER! :D**

**REVIEW. :D**

**THEY MAKE ME SMILE WITH JOY~**

**And sometimes give me ideas for the next chappy. xD**

**Oh yes, and thanks to mah wonderful Beta. :D IDK her name.... D: (Weird, I know) and to Staple and her amazing support.**

**... If you call threats support.**

**...**

**ILY ALL. **

**NEXT CHAPTER WILL EXPLAIN WHY HAYNER IS CALLED CHICKEN WUSS. :D**


	10. Evening, Asshole

**DNO. (Do Not Own)**

**-&-**

There had to be a _million _places Hayner would rather have been then where he was right now.

For example, at the beach, or, eating ice cream with the gang (even alone), or hanging out at the Clock Tower or the Usual Spot.

Fuck, he'd rather be at _school._

_Anywhere _would have been better then being _here._

"Hayner..."

Standing with his friends...

"What..."

..As they stared...

"Is this?"

...At the picture of him and Seifer that was hung so _proudly _on the wall.

"I... I can explain?"

**-&-**

_Dear Fate:_

_Why do you hate me? What did I do to you? Whatever it was, I am deeply sorry, and was wondering if you could, like, you know, stop fucking HATING ON ME?_

_Sincerely, Hayner Chase_

I groaned as my forehead thumped pathetically against the windowsill. Now, because you are _so obviously _interested in my hell-hole of a life, I'll let you in as to why I was flopped down on the cold floor of my worst enemy's room. Well, you see...

Actually; fuck that. I have better things to worry about then worry about you and your stupid curiosity.

Curiosity killed the cat, y'know?

... Oh God! Now I'm sounding like Rai, and it's all your fault I hope you now and--

"Are you sure this is the house?"

Uh oh.

"I'm pretty sure, that's what Fuu said."

Please tell me that's not..

"You mean that's what she _wrote, _'Lette. I don't think she can say more then two words."

Well, fuck. This is all your fault too I hope you know! Yes, I realize that it is impossible for that to be true, but I don't care! In case you hadn't noticed, my best friends are outside-

"Should we knock?"

-- About to come in! That's not good! Not good at fucking all.

"Why, hello there! Can I help you?"

...And, and... Who the fuck was that?

Quietly, and stealthily, using my epic ninja skills, I peeked over the windowsill. The window was thankfully open, due to the fact I can't sleep with windows closed, (My parents use to worry about burglars.) and what I saw, was kinda disturbing. Probably just because Axel was there. But, anyway, on the front steps of the Almasy house was my three friends and one idiot, whose hand was actually poised to knock.

_I will personally kiss the person who intercepted them._

"Yes ma'am, we were wondering if this was were Seifer Almasy lived.." Olette piped up, after a few moments of awkward silence between the group. I switched my gaze from them, to the 'ma'am' they were talking to, and found old Mrs. Peurty standing near the small hedge she over attended every day. (Okay, so maybe I won't be kissing _her.)_

"Why, yes it is! But I'm afraid Seifer isn't home." Yes, she was always this stalkerish. "But Hayner is!"

"H-Hayner?"

"Yes! I was quite surprised to see him! In a good way mind you. I kinda missed him! He use to come over a lot I'll have you know..."

My feet were already flying down the stairs, drowning out the rest of the conversation I raced to stop the impending time bomb. I nearly died about thirty times along the way until I finally reached the door, swinging it wide opened, successfully scaring the shit out of Axel, I yelled, "Oh my god! Hai gaiz!" (Why yes, I did say it like that.) "Come on in!" Moving my feet swiftly, I managed to herd the small posse of people into the house, all the while sending 'You shut the fuck up' looks at ol' Mrs. Peurty.

I swear she was smirking.

**-&-**

Don't you hate awkward silences? You know, the ones where the tension is so thick you can cut it with a bloody knife? Well, I know I hate them, but in the last few days I've been crashing into them quite a fucking bit. Like the one now, between the gang and I.

"....."

And it was all Seifer's fault. To think I thought him a god.

"So, um, what brings you guys hereee..." I started, but soon trailed off. My hand rubbed the back of my head awkwardly as I stared away from my friends, the glares on their faces enough to know the answer. So I tried again, "Anyone want something to... eat? Drink?"

I was getting closer, Axel looked like he was about to pipe up, but Roxas stomped his foot.

"W-We... I mean Seifer, has some pop, and chips. Mind you, they're tortilla chips. His Mom is kinda a health nut so everything is organic, so if you don't mind that... It's not like the food isn't any good, it's actually pretty nice, it's just that most people don't like organic and I'm not sure if any of you do... I mean, Olette you like that stuff don't you? And Pence, you'll eat anything. I don't care about you Axel and Roxas, well, you've always been a mystery to me and..."

You remember when I told you I ramble when I get nervous right? You do? Good. Just making sure we're on the same page.

Not a lot of good that rambling has done me, it's made me spill secrets I'd rather keep, well, secret. It's also made me get lost because I wasn't paying attention when the family and I were out on a trip, and right now it's making me keep going while my friends aren't even paying attention! Not one of them! Instead they're all staring at a stupid picture that's apparently more important then me! Rude huh? I mean...

.... Wait. Picture?

Snapping myself back to attentiveness I gave the photograph that they were staring at a quick once over. Then another. And then another.

_Oh fuck._

"H-Hayner... What... is this?" Olette asked, her and everyone else seem completely dumbstruck. Was it _really_ that hard to believe that Seifer and I use to be friends?

**"Hey, lamer! You and your fucktards for friends going to the beach?"**

**"Yeah! What's it to you, asshole?"**

**"Just seeing if the beach was going to be 'safe' today."**

**"Oh, fuck you!"**

_Okay, _so maybe it was kinda hard, but, still!

"I... I can explain?" I replied weakly, shuffling back and forth while my hands twisted themselves together. I attempted a 'I'm-pathetic-forgive-me?' kinda look. I received three still downright shocked looks, and one 'I-am-going-to-murder-you-in-your-sleep' look. (Guess which was from Roxas.)

"Please do," came Olette's voice, her face a mix of bewilderment and an odd... smugness. My chocolate eyes widened, I hadn't actually expected them to say that... And I also didn't have any reasonable explanation to the photo. Well, no good _lie. _Like hell I wanted to tell the truth.

"U-Umm... Well, you see..." My hands had migrated from each other and were now in front of me, desperately trying to describe what I was not to gracefully saying. They just ended up making a 'tada, there-you-have-it' motion. Smooth. "The thing is...."

"You guys were friends weren't you." Pence piped up suddenly, successfully stopping my hopeless hands. My head was soon hung in shame, as I mumbled a quiet, "Yes..."

I expected many different reactions.

An angry retort from Roxas.

A disappointed look from Olette and Pence.

And a stupid look on Axel's face, because, let's face it. He's not capable of anything else.

Instead though, I got, well, an angry response from Roxas. A _girlish squeal _from Olette, a fucking **triumphant **look from Pence, and a god damn smug smirk from Axel.

Well, 1 out of 4 isn't bad, is it?

**-&-**

I really need to start carting a roll of duct tape around with me. Honestly, by the time I had managed to chase my friends out, they had already learned the origin of Seifer's scar.

_"I, er, kinda attacked him with a fishing rod..."_

_Axel laughed, "Only the most feared person in Twilight Town would have such a normal reason behind such a scary scar."_

Why I was even at Seifer's house.

_"Cause my parents hate me and decided that Seif and I are still best buddies."_

_"Seif?"_

_"I-I mean asshole."_

And where I was sleeping. And let me tell you, Roxas wasn't too impressed.

_"Where exactly are you sleeping anyway? On the couch?"_

_"Seifer's room."_

_'WHAT?!"_

_"Without him I swear!!"_

I suppose I was lucky; they asked about the 'Chickenwuss' thing a little late so I was able to avoid that one. They were already half way out the door, so I simply yelled "Cause he's stupid!" and slammed the door shut.

... What? I suppose _you _want to know?

Let's just say that I hate chickens, and chickens hate me. Seifer learned that when we visited his uncle's farm.

_"Why are you running?!"_

_"Because I don't like these things you call animals!"_

_"Oh, don't be such a chicken... Wuss!"_

I never lived that down, and I still have a fear of chickens thank you very much. They're going to take over the world, just you wait and see!

....

I need to get out more.

**-&-**

"Hey, Lamer."

"Evening, Asshole."

"Ohh, going formal are we?"

"Fuck you."

"No thanks; I think I'd rather it be the other way around." I purred into his ear, rather enjoying the flustered expression that soon grew on his face.

'What?!" Hayner squeaked, though he'd never admit it, as he scooted to the left just a bit. His large eyes growing bigger as they stared at me, confusion in them of course.

"You heard me." I replied breezily, stepping out of the room. Before I made it to the stairway, and out of hearing range, I heard him snap, "Bastard! I hate you!"

Normally, a comment like that wouldn't faze me.

Normally, I would've just called a 'Whatever' into play.

But, Hayner and mine's relationship wasn't exactly normal.So I just bowed my head and ascended the stairs. Hoping the hurt wouldn't come through in my voice as I hollered back,

"Yeah, yeah..."

**-&-**

**-- (1) Check back to chapter 4? when Hayner thinks Seifer is a Roman God. (:**

**Slsknfidsnd. Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays?**

**This took WAY too long. Not entirly happy with it either. :/**

**The 2 little ending things are a tad rushed because I was trying to get things moving. The destination is still unknown, but, hey. Am trying.**

**I swear, Hayner and Seifer have gone through a complete role reversal in this fic. x.x;**

**Sorry 'bout that.**

**Am still amazed I've yet to be flamed, or that I made 100 reviews. Nevertheless, am very honoured and happy that you like my fic. Especially since I don't.**

**R&R, I reply to every one (that I can). If you read/favorite/alert but don't review, I'll feel rather insulted and hurt. D;**

**Sorry in advance if this didn't live up to standards or was a horrible update for being so late. ;==;**


	11. Hello Axel, how are mmph!

**DNO.**

**WARNINGS; Swearing. The first POV is Olette's, so, heads up about that. The rest, you can find out. ;D**

**OH. Before I forget. This chapter involves our first real M x M scene! SAY YES TO SAVINGS~! -cough- sorreh...**

**- l - b -**

"I just can't believe it!" Axel exclaimed for what was probably the fiftieth time since we learned Seifer's and Hayner's shocking past. I simply sighed, and went back to my iced tea.

"I know what you mean, man! You would have thought! I always figured they hated each other from birth." Pence chimed in before stuffing his face with a cream cake previously ordered. This time I frowned and passed him a napkin. Did boys have to be such messy eaters?

Roxas, the only one who was truly pissed about the scenario, only grumbled. The fact he had a _small _crush on Seifer was probably the only reason for his grumpiness, though he claimed it was because Hayner kept this huge secret from us.

Right.

"It's just.. so.. Inconceivable!" The look on my cousin's face was one of total shock. I wasn't sure whether it was because of the rivals previous BFF status, or the fact he just used a word with more then 6 letters in it. Pence nodded enthusiastically, "And it totally explains the tension between the two." it took all my will power to not add 'sexual' to the beginning of that statement. "I'm just curious as to _why _they became enemies."

"Perhaps they had a huge argument and neither one wants to admit they're wrong?"

"Or, maybe, one of them stole the other's girl! In that case, it was probably Seifer who did the stealing."

I coughed, trying to capture at least some of their attention. It worked.

"Or _maybe _they both developed feelings for each but wouldn't want to admit it and started to distance themselves until they became rivals so they could still steal the other's attention but also have a legitimate reason for it." I gave a nod at the end of my statement, which I was 99% sure was correct. My smile turning into one of self-confidence as I gazed around at our small posse.

The looks on their faces showed they didn't agree, with Axel and Pence turing to each other and simultaneously saying, "Nah!" and Roxas developing a look that said, 'I want to kill you with a sledgehammer, then bring you back to life, only to chop you up with an axe and throw you in a river.'

... Rather violent isn't he?

Sulking at the total shut down of my idea, I placed my arms on the table and stuck my chin on top. A pout very evident on my face until,

"Hey look! There's Seifer now! Wonder how he ended up with those people for friends..." The entire gang turned to stare down said man, and it was only after a few minutes that he snapped back at us, "What the fuck are you lamers looking at?"

Axel opened his mouth to, probably, say something completely ridiculous, so I saved everyone with a quick kick to his shins, but was not fast enough to stop Roxas from replying with, "Your ass."

A long silence brewed, with Axel looking like he wanted to go bury himself in a deep hole, Pence having an expression that made it look like he was about to vomit. Roxas had a very self satisfied grin, with me staring at him like he had just grown another head. Seifer was probably the only one amused by his 'confession', but had no time to speak. Hayner did that for him.

"Holy fuck Roxas! We all know you want him, but can you save the incredibly mind scarring lines for when you're in private?" All our hands snapped in his direction, his facial expression was a mix of both Axel's and Pence's, and speaking of Axel...

"Oh, come off it Hay-Hay. _We all know _you're in the same boat as him." The red head replied cheekily, his cheshire grin replacing the previous look.

Hayner only scowled.

"Go screw yourself Axel."

"Only if I get to do you afterwards~"

I had to cover my mouth quickly to stifle the giggle that tried to escape. Ducking my head so I could escape Hayner's glare, I almost missed the look of anger flit across Seifer's face.

_Almost._

It disappeared quickly and was replaced with one of vague amusement at Hayner's screaming retort and temper tantrum he used as a reply to Axel's statement.

_How interesting._

**- l - b -**

My expression was one of default annoyance. Today, like many others, had not gone well. Seifer and Roxas decided to gay everything up and flirt the whole afternoon, not that I cared, leaving the rest of us in a state of disgust. Or annoyance. Or anger. Mostly disgust though. They even had to nerve to practically make out in the middle of the Sandlot!

Okay, maybe that's a bit of an exaggeration, but they were in an _extremely_ sexual position. We were all saved by Axel who succeeded in 'accidentally' dropping his ice cream on Roxas who then nearly _flew _off Seifer and went after said red head. Much to Seifer's disappointment.

As well, my entire gang was haggling me on **why **Seif and I 'broke up'. (in Olette's terms) I refused to say, and they were adamant on finding out. Neither of us left the group in a very cheerful mood. Though I was thankful that they kept their voice down when Seif came near, I'd really not have him find out that they found out. (Tongue twister, yes?)

The final thing that had me in such a state of disarray, I think my English teacher is rubbing off on me, was the _dream. _Now, before you get all freaked out or fangirly on me, it wasn't X-Rated. It was a basic dream, with a basic plot, and some fluff. That's it.

Oh yes, and Seifer.

_That _was the part that had me so annoyed.

"Oh god, why does life have to be so fucking confusing?" I growled, grabbing at my hair and nearly ripping it out. This was all my parent's fault, if they hadn't decided to go to that god damn fucking hot spring resort...

"Hey Chickie!"

My eyes narrowed, untangling my hands from my hair I tried to speed up my pace.

"Hay-Hay~!"

I desperately tried to reach the end up the tram tunnels, but found my efforts were useless when my back was slammed against the wall.

"Now now, there's no need to run." Axel purred, his face leaning dangerously close with his body nearly glued to mine. With a weak glare I tried to push him off, when that didn't work, I decided to yell.

"Get off of me, would yah?" I snarled, another useless push.

Axel grinned, "Now Hayner, I'm here to _help _you, don't get like that."

I stilled, but only for a moment. Then I snapped my gaze up at him with a suspicious look.

"Help me **how**?"

"It's come to my attention Hay-Hay, that you have a crush on one Sir Seifer."

"Don't be ridiculous!"

He rolled his eyes.

"It's rather obvious, the only people who don't know are... Okay, so I'm pretty sure only Olette and I have figured it out, but to us it's pretty obvious."

"Olette?"

"She's a girl Hayner, she knows these things."

I didn't reply.

"The way I'm going to help you is simple. We are going to use the most common tactic in man-getting."

This time I just looked at him incredulously.

"Which is...?"

"We are going to make them jealous."

He seemed so proud of his plan, his face showing triumph, like he just solved all the world's problems. My look, was, well like he had just suggested that they simply suck up the ocean and then stop the leak caused by BP.

"And _how _exactly are we going to make them jealous?"

"Like this!"

I was about to ask how, for about the billionth time, but my mouth was soon preoccupied by something else.

By _someone _else to be exact.

The scene was strangely familiar, in fact, it was almost **identical **to the scene in my dream. But when I opened my eyes, it wasn't an ice blue pair staring back at me.

Instead, it was an _acid green._

**- l - b -**

**uhm. Hai. :D TEH NINNY ISN'T DEAD~**

**Okay ; before you get mad at me, no worries. This isn't about to turn into an AkuHay, and Hayner is not about to get raped. Axel is trying to get the others jealous. How? You will find out next chappy. which will hopefully be the last. (Hallelujah!) Yeah. Bye now! :DD**

**Con. Crit welcome, flames will be used for s'more, and please review if you fav.**

**Danke. :D**

**And BTWS: chapers 3-4-5 & 6 have been revised, go check 'em out. :DD**


	12. I just wanted a grilled cheese

**DNO.**

**Warnings; Swearing. A lot of it. I'm sorry. xD; People being dumbfucks :D**

* * *

The kiss only lasted a few seconds, but that seemed to be sufficient as it wasn't long before a set of dainty and a set of clomping footsteps threatened to make their way around a corner. With a small snarl I pushed at the red head's chest, a rather pathetic attempt at giving us some distance. It broke the kiss, but the bastard refused to take his head _out of my personal space. _He instead opted to lift and arm and lean on it as it rested beside me. His pointed face was hardly a centimeter away and his lips had turned up in a perverse grin.

This was the scene Olette and Pence met, their mouths opening to form a perfect 'O'.

"Oh-h!" 'Lette stuttered, the first to regain the ability to speak. "S-Sorry!"

They booked it after that, eyes gaping.

Facing Axel I shouted, "What the hell was that about?"

"Now everyone is going to know." Axel informed me, his voice low, his breath splashing across my ear before he gave it a soft nip. I just stood there, eyes wide, mouth gaping with a dumb struck expression attached to my face. Idiot just _laughed. _Then he walked the fuck away. It wasn't until he was near a turn that my mouth finally caught up with my brain and the words, "_That's not a good thing!" _threw themselves to bounce off the walls.

The assfuck just laughed, again, and lifted his right hand to wave a single goodbye. Leaving _me_ to stare at a cool stretch of tan, expression half terrified before I let out something that could only be described as a _wail _and fell to a crouched position.

"I fucking hate my life."

* * *

Grilled Cheese.

After Axel's little show in the tramways that had probably hit New Zealand already, I decided to say fuck everything: fuck Seifer, fuck Axel, fuck Roxas and his weirdness, fuck Olette's intuition, fuck.. well, curse my parents for setting this ball rolling.

So I decided to make grilled cheese.

Seifer decided that nearly tearing down the door as he stormed into the house was the best plan. The asshole could have at least been considerate enough to wait until _after _I flipped my cheesy heaven, honestly. I only wished that because as he made his way into the kitchen, my stance went into a position innately defensive.

I knew Seifer, knew his expressions and their meaning like the fucking back of my hand which was why I was tentative in getting too close to the assfuck; there was a dangerous look on his face, a sharp glint in his eyes and his jaw had jutted forward.

_Oh God, he didn't want to fight, did he?_

I was about to step back, to be the bigger man (figurativly. Shut the fuck up.) and back off when he launched forward, his hands pressing around my arm as he hauled me to the living room. I snarled the entire way, of course. Giving a short yell when he threw me to the couch.

"What the fuck? I was just making grilled cheese! That a fucking crime nowadays? Jesus!"

I was in no mood to deal with Seifer and his time-of-the-month bullshit.

"What's this about you and Axel, lamer?" he hissed as he leaned closer, light glinting off his too-blue eyes. I just stared. Which was becoming a strange reoccurrence, damn it all.

"What?"

I really had the best replies.

"What." the blond asshole repeated, leaning closer still. The man was pissed, that much was clear, I had angered him enough to know the signs. Timed breathing, fingers twitching, ice becoming water. But, I'm getting off track. "Is going on between you and Axel?"

Now, I would have a response much better than, "_Eh?" _had my coffee stained eyes had not been focused on a stray piece of hair trying to escape the man's beanie. ... Oh, shut up.

A low growl erupted from my enemy's throat as he pushed himself back to a standing position and began to pace. I continued to stare, forever confused it seemed, while he pulled at his beanie and ran an agitated hand through pale hair. Spinning back to me, intangible emotions spilling from his body, he finally explained himself.

"Olette and Pence said they saw you and Axel in the Tramways."

I blinked before my face screwed up into a rather complex and confused-as-fuck expression. With my eyes wide, I nodded slowly, securing his statement. I wanted to ask why he cared, but, my stomach really couldn't be bothered. My grilled cheese was probably almost burnt by now.

"Yeah. So?"

"The hell were you lamers doing?" he asked, voice harsh with something akin to freakin' _jealousy _tinting his eyes. He was accusing me of something. Not that I knew _what. _So, a vague, shrugged off reply was all the bastard got. My confusion had also loosened my tongue.

"He kissed me. And, uhm, said some stuff about... stuff."

We both stilled.

I hadn't really meant to inform him of the first part. Fucking shit.

"What?" he seethed out.

I shoulders shrugged again in a noncommittal fashion, my expression rather meek. I was pretty desperate at that moment. Desperate to escape the situation; desperate to get back to my charcoal hunk of cheese; desperate to go _home _and pretend none of this happened.

"He kis-" I starting thinking, hey! what the hell! why not, right? It was a bad plan. Most of my plans were. This one was as due to the fact I never got to really finish it. Seifer had decided that that was the perfect time to fucking close the gap and pull me into a fucking _kiss._

It was no Disney kiss, I'll tell you that. It was brash and brutal and angry and it was all teeth that left me clinging to the bastard to make sure I didn't fall. His hands were clutching my arms, they were sure to leave bruises and I was quite positive I could taste blood from a busted lip. The kiss was rough; it was **Seifer**; and I'd be lying if I tried to say it didn't leave me breathless when he finally pulled away, eyes dark, voice low and face way too close for comfort.

"You are going to call Axel." he instructed, nearly growling as he did so. "And you are going to tell him that he ever tries anything like that again I will publicly _castrate _him. Got that?"

I nodded weakly before quickly swiping my tongue over my lips, correct in my busted lip theory when I was rewarded with a sharp tang of metallic, and standing to stumble to the next room, knees weak and stomach acting as though it housed a net of butterflies. Or birds.

I typed Axel's number in and was rewarded with his voicemail. My message strung itself along like a business man, poised and proud, something like, _"Hey Axel, just calling to say I have backup if you ever try to kiss me again. Have a good night!"_

...

Fine.

My message was more like that fidgety kid who just got called on for a question, so it went something like, _"Uh, hi, uh, Axel? Yeah. Uhm. Seifer found out. I think he mentioned castration. I-D-K. Yeah. Uhm. Bye."_

Smooth, right?

With one hand making a complete mess of my already tangled hair, I exited the room, phone dangling. Looking up, I was graced with the sigh of Seifer retreating outside with nothing more than a hasty, "See you later, lamer."

I stared.

Then ran to the stove, my previous suspicions confrimed.

My grilled cheese was indeed a hunk of charcoaled cheese.

"Son of a fucking _bitch_!"

* * *

The rest of my night was spent passing out to re-runs of _That 70's Show _waiting for the asshole to come home and explain to me what the fuck was going on through his pretty little brain. The proceeding day was filled with a flippant Seifer, who was perfectly playing the role of dude who was acting like nothing out of the ordinary had happened; a pissy Roxas and Axel, who was pretty adamant in ignoring me. Like everyone else. Great.

Sitting at our familiar table, my coffee eyes looked around. I was mostly trying to catch Seifer's ice blue and discover if I could discern his actions, but, the ice had long since decided staring off into the distance while trying to look badass was the cooler thing to do.

I just huffed before I gave a silent groan, crossed my arms over the table and let my head fall with a loud flop.

Fuck love, I was turning asexual.

* * *

**ALskdfjghkdsl. I. Am. So. SORRRRY.**  
**This took forever, didn't it? I'd be amazed if anyone was still trying for a review. D:**  
**(besides you, BoBo.)**  
**a;ldkfjdhgfdsfg.**  
**I really am sorry. Even more so if this chapter doesn't live up to what you were waiting for. My style has changed a bit so this was a tad difficult.**  
**HOPEFULLY, the next one will.**  
**The next one also being the last one.**  
**And also being put up, hopefully, this weekend.**  
**uhm.**  
**I hope the half-assed Seiner moments makes up for the wait? :D?**  
**AND KNOW- NO REVIEW IS USELESS. ALL ARE LOVED, ANON OR NOT. (:**  
**as always;**

**Con. Crit is always welcomed.  
Flames will be used for s'mores.  
please review if you fav or alert  
Danke **


End file.
